


A Subservient Heart

by friendsofthemusain24601



Series: Les Amis [4]
Category: Les Misérables - All Media Types
Genre: Awkward Marius, Courfeyrac is a caring boyfriend, Light BDSM, M/M, Non-Sexual Bondage
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-04
Updated: 2020-07-04
Packaged: 2021-03-04 18:14:24
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 999
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25060693
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/friendsofthemusain24601/pseuds/friendsofthemusain24601
Summary: Marius needs help forgetting himself. Courfeyrac is all too keen to take care of him.
Relationships: Courfeyrac/Marius Pontmercy
Series: Les Amis [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1074801
Kudos: 6





	A Subservient Heart

Marius was often prone to bouts of stress. Actually, that was the understatement of the millennium. The gentle youth grew nervous in good times and bad at equal measure. Thanks to a rough upbringing in an unsentimental at best household and abusive at worst he was very deeply afraid of messing up. To do so wrecked him nearly every time and despite his friends’ reassurances he doubted he was capable of anything. That was where Courfeyrac came into play. 

“My sweet summer child!” The rambunctious, curly haired menace crooned as he arrived at the apartment they both shared. “How was your day today?” He hadn’t yet observed the tightness upon Marius’ countenance, the rigid slope of his shoulders as his breathing was uneven and shallow. 

“Not good.” Marius mumbled, not looking up from the patch of floor his gaze was drilling a hole into. Arms folded tightly around a throw pillow it seemed as if he was trying to completely bury his face into the fluff- shutting out the whole world, Courfeyrac included. Well that certainly wouldn’t do. He crouched in front of Marius, tilting his face up with light fingers. “What happened mon chèrie?” 

“It doesn’t matter.”

“You’re upset bluebird, it obviously does.”

“Cou-“

“Marius.” His eyes were pinned on Marius’ expression, stern and caring all at the same time. 

With a soft sigh Marius rubbed the tiredness out of his eyes, exhaustion prevalent across his every muscle. “I can’t do anything right.” He practically whispered the words, eyes actively avoiding Courf’s. The man merely tipped his chin up again, smiling gently. 

“Of course you can love.”

“No-“ he sighed again, “I really really can’t.”

“What happened?” Insistently Courf asked again. 

“It’s all so stupid. But- my presentation for class didn’t go well. Then I tripped over myself and ran into someone in the hall and they snapped at me. I just-“ Marius fumbled with his hands, words failing him. Regardless Courf knew exactly what to do, and exactly why it was needed. Marius needed to escape himself in times like these, to be guided, told exactly what was expected of him, and then praised for his actions. He needed to be made good, and Courfeyrac was more than willing to provide the encouragement. Selfishly he approved of their interactions for his own benefit as well. He adored his boyfriend entirely, and the chance to take him down- to help him escape his insecurities and the jumbled mess of his thoughts…. it meant a lot. 

Courf’s thumb skimmed his cheekbone lightly, sweeping back and forth. “Would you like me to take you down?” He asked in a soft tone, barely getting the question out before Marius was nodding emphatically. 

“Please. Please make me forget.”

“Shhhhhhhh of course I will wee lamb, you don’t have to beg.” Marius merely whined, leaning into the hand cupping his cheek. This was where Courfeyrac took over. “Bedroom, now. Take off your clothes and kneel as you wait for me.” The minute the command was uttered the mousy brunette padded into their room, quick to obey. Courf waited a minute or two so that the unclothed Marius would have a chance to get more into the properly submissive mindset before he followed him. “Good boy.” His heart swelled with pride at the portrait in front of him. Marius on his knees at the foot of their bed, palms facing the floor rested on his thighs, forehead placed carefully on the hardwood. The tips of his ears reddened at the praise, a beautiful blush already gracing his porcelain skin. 

“Now, come here and undress me pet.” He shivered with anticipation as his lover crawled to breach the distance between them, unlacing his boots and unclothing him one article at a time until he too was naked. “Very good. Up on the bed now.” Marius practically jumped up onto the mattress. “So eager for me, aren’t you?” Marius all but keened at the praise, nodding. “Hmmmmm what shall I do to you?” His hand trailed up and down Marius’ bare chest, relishing the shivers and sighs he uttered. “Perhaps this will be sufficient?” Guiding each of Marius’ hands up to the bedposts he cheekily pulled rope out of the dresser, tying each wrist up and above his head. Testing the restraints Marius tugged slightly and Courfeyrac grinned, moving down and tying each ankle too. “You’re so beautiful bluebird. I want to keep you right here forever.” Through hooded eyelids Marius spoke softly but surprisingly lucidly for the haze apparent on his face, “Then why don’t you?”  
Courf beamed like he was staring at the sun. 

Without any further delays he crawled up next to his muse, straddling him and kissing him hard on the mouth. Marius whined against his lips, making such a keen sound of WANT that Courf’s heart nearly shattered. He had never been this happy in his entire life. Now he held the world in his arms. He lavished attention and endless affection upon his sweet boy, peppering kiss after kiss to his hair- to his mouth, to his cheeks and nose. Everywhere Marius had exposed skin Courfeyrac RELISHED in washing love over him. If he were a poet he would write sonnet after sonnet about the noises Marius so carelessly made. They were glorious, and he had never been more in love in his entire life.   
Meanwhile Marius was a mess underneath his expert hands. Twitching, gasping, cute little smiles and noises that would haunt Courf’s most wildest fantasies forever. Marius was beautiful- and all his.   
“You’re mine.” He purred, nipping at the shell of Marius’ ear. “My wonderful, gorgeous, capable boy.” Marius softly gasped, eyes beyond hazy and staring up at him in sheer adoration. “You are perfect in every single way bluebird.” He kissed up his jawline. “You do everything right. Everything.”

“Everything?” He looked up with so much trust Courf’s heart swelled again 

“Everything.” He kissed Marius’ perfect lips again and for once he knew he was alright.


End file.
